


Error

by TheCephalopodAgency



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Feels Guilty, Everyone Is Alive, Fixing Canon, Gen, Post Pacifist Ending, Somewhere, Sort Of, but alive, but there's an eventual happy ending, kind of angst, markus is a good friend, maybe making it slightly worse, north is trying to be a good friend, simon is broken, so i guess you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Simon may have shot himself to protect Jericho but that doesn't mean he had to die. Of course an injury like that isn't going to just go away without leaving lasting damage.





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> I just love traumatizing Connor, so I always end up getting Simon killed. The way you can reactivate Simon though makes me wonder why we can't bring him back, so this is what I headcanon happens after the pacifist ending.

MODEL PL600

Serial#: 369 911 048

BIOS 2.9 REVISION 0625

 

MEMORY ERROR ErRO//r є̷̨̢̼̿̇̈́̓̓̚ͅя̵̥̔̈̔я̴͍̱̭͈͐σ̶̞͚̓͒я̶̨̥̹͙̄̓ ̴̼̹̪̦̳̟̓̎є̶̧̡̱͇͉̣̆͋̊̕͝я̵̧͇̭͓͖̃̇̚я̸̧͔̪͖̭̽̎́̅̅̕ͅ ̴̤̗̑̑͐ͅσ̵̼͉͚͒́я̵͈̪̮̭̗̃ ̶͈̘̝̗̞̎̓є̷͇͕͚͒̓̓̏̈ͅя̵͖̫̹̇̆̎/̷̼͝/̶̖͔͇͌͘̚я̵̠͍͍͉̱̹͑̉σ̴̢̻̤̝̹̎͐ͅ ̴̧̮͓͓͂я̸̛̟͍͋̑̕

MEMORY COʀ̶̘͛ᴜ̷̿͜ᴘ̷̞͝ᴛ̴̮͋TED

 

LOADING OS…   


SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK

 

MEMORY STATUS… ǝǝȄ̴͎͖̱ẽ̶̫̺̚/̴̛͓̊̓/̴̛̈́/̷er̸͂r̷̍͝ ̶̩͒̂o ̵̹r̸ ̸̣̳̼̈͝è̸͘R̴͉̃̀̓ ̶̮̭̱̈̋̇ro̴̊̅ͅr̷͋͒//r ๏ r

ALL SYSTEMS O̴̹̍̍̓͗K̷͛K̸͕͙̅̃̄͊̚͝K̵͉͈̃̓͛́͝ͅḲ̶̰̞̋̽͘K̵̨͖̏̅ẻ̷̆̆̓̈́r̵͇͒ȑ̶̂̌ò̶̘̍ŗ̶͋̆

 

ᴚ̶̡̨̘͒ ̷є ̸͐̓̇ὰ̵̄ ̸̷͆ ̸͆ᴅ̴ ̴̶̢͓̉͝ʏ

 

“--ould wake up any second now.”

 

I slowly blinked myself awake. My vision blurred in and out of focus for a few seconds. There were two faces (I remember these) looking at mine.

 

“Do you remember who you are?” Markus (I could never forget you) asked me, touching my shoulder gently. It was warm, so warm. I’m so cold.

 

“My nnnaME IS--” My voice came out wrong. It was tinny and  _ wrong _ . I gripped my throat. Markus pulled my hands away. “S-sii mON? Meemory d-d-damage detectected. My na name is PL6 six 6hundred 3thr3ethre3ethree 6 ni9e s _ i _ mo n. Siiiimon.”

 

“Oh, Simon,” the woman said softly. There was a tear in her eye. She wiped it away. I remember zero degrees-- n-north? Cold cold shoot him can’t leave him--

 

“Mark..markusss” I tried to reach for my throat again. Why can’t I fix my voice? “I- I- can’t rem ember. I can-can-can’t fi x my my my voi my voice.”

 

A new face I didn’t recognize was there. “He’ll be confused for a while. His head was a real mess, but… I’m optimistic, considering the state he was in a week ago.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Markus said. “Simon, we’re taking you home.” He smiled. It was strained. “It’s-- well, a lot has happened since you… since you were damaged. Jericho”  _ Jericho Jericho I won’t tell you anything _ “is gone now, but friend has offered to let you stay in his home until we sort things out.”

 

“J--erichochocho. You’re n-not not one of us! I’ll neverver tell you where-- who’s there? Who-who are youyouyou? Stop--”

 

“Simon? Simon, it’s us, it’s your friends!” zero degrees north north North said. “I thought you said he would be okay?” She directed her question accusingly at unknow voice.

 

“He’s alright,” unknown voice (who is that?) reminded. “Give him time. His memories and what he’s seeing now are getting mixed up. He’ll probably be like this for a few hours, at least. Just until he’s sorted through everything.”

 

When I spoke a new voice came out. “I’m s-s-sor thank you rrrry siSImon--” I want to think straight I can’t think straight t _ oo many thoughts _ .

 

“Was that Connor’s voice?”

 

“He must have used Simon to find Jericho,” Markus said. “I wondered why he felt so guilty…”

 

“I could punch him next time I see him!” She growled.

 

“Remember who brought him here, North. Connor is one of us now.”

 

“It’s his fault Simon is in this condition in the first place!” She shot back.

 

I opened my mouth buy this time nothing came out. Tired. I’m so… tired… they argue a lot. I remember zero zero ze-north North and Markus argue a lot. And--  _ and morning with my tears; and I sunned it with smiles _ \--

 

“Josh, where… is…” They stopped arguing, surprised. Did they forget I was here?  _ Don’t leave me again please don’t _

 

“Josh isn’t here. He’s with Con-- he’s with a friend. We’re going to meet him later, where you’ll be staying.”

 

“Yes,  _ in the morning glad I see; my foe stretched beneath the tree _ \-- I I I… t t tired…” I didn’t hear what Markus said when he opened his mouth. My audio processor faded out (like being embraced by a wad of cotton) and I slept.

 

I blinked. The ceiling was unfamiliar, like the interior of a house rather than the cavernous darkness of Jericho’s hold. The last thing I remembered was hiding away on Stratford Tower. I shot- I shot myself? I jolted up, feeling my neck for the bullet wound. There was a noticeable dent where I remembered the gun pressed against my skin.

 

“Simon?”

 

“Markus?” My eyes teared up. There he was, leaning off the edge of an ugly yellow armchair. “Markus, I thought- I thought I wound never se-see see--” I touched my throat again. Why was my voice so tinny? Why were the words stumbling out of my mouth?

 

“Hey, careful not to stress yourself out.” I looked up. Markus slid off the armchair and onto the floor, kneeling beside me. “The doctor said too much stress right now will interfere with your systems.” I felt my stress levels spike, and willed them to stop. Markus grabbed my hand with both of his and held it between them.

 

“Calm down. Everything is going to be alright now.”

 

“What… what happened to meee-me? I was dead, I was… Where are we?”

 

“A friend has lended us his couch. A lot has happened since we were last together, Simon. It’s been two weeks. I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to panic.”

 

“I- I promise. What happened to me?”

 

“Connor found you on the roof and you shot yourself to protect Jericho. He later reactivated you and found the location from your memories.”

 

“I-I gave away Jericho?”

 

“It’s alright, he would have found out no matter what.” Markus rubbed my arm. I took a deep breath, willing my slowly rising stress levels to fall again. “He’s one of us now.” I wasn't sure how to feel about that. He used me, he used me to find Jericho. To to to

 

“After that, we knew there was a chance we could repair you. Connor had you released from DPD custody and we took you to an android hospital.” He helped me?

 

“ _ Jericho is gone now gonegonegonegone-- _ ”

 

“Calm down. Your stress levels are rising again.”

 

“Jericho?” I whispered pleadingly.

 

“The ship is gone, but the people are still alive. The humans listened to us, Simon.”

 

“They listened?”

 

“We made them listen. We’re free.”

 

“Free…”

 

“I--” A soft jingle of keys reached my ears, and the sound of a door opening.

 

“Markus? I’ve returned to--” The light flicked on. I flinched involuntarily when the bright light revealed Connor. He looked at me and his LED started cycling rapidly between yellow and red.

 

“Simon. You’re awake. I should… leave, I should leave.” He turned in the blink of an eye and his hand was on the doorknob when I surprised myself and shouted stop. This time Connor flinched, and looked over his shoulder meekly. I remember him on the roof now, determination etched on his face as he leapt for me.

 

“W-wait, Con--Con… Connor. I…” Markus squeezed my arm and smiled encouragingly. “You… fixed me? Had me fixed? I have to thank- thank you. Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me, it was my fault. I’m sorry this happened to you.”

 

“O-oh… no, I stillstillstill--” I took another breath, and then another. “Thank you. For bringing me back. I’m glad I didn’t d-dii-die.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t die as well, Simon.” His lips twitched into a smile, but he still looked uncomfortable.

 

“I can’t stay long. Hank sent me to feed Sumo and pick up a change of clothes. I’m needed back at the station within the next half hour.” Connor started fidgeting with something in his pocket and avoided looking at me as he made his way to a kitchen. He took a colorful bag of dog food out of a cupboard and disappeared with it down a hallway. I heard a door open and a deep bark.

 

“The DPD is working overtime to help us,” Markus explained. “Some people aren’t happy that we’re free. North and Josh wanted to be here when you woke up but they were needed elsewhere after an... incident occured. We couldn’t all be here.”

 

Josh. North. “They’re… our friends, right?” I can see them, but something feels wrong. I rubbed circles in my temples with my index fingers, trying to focus. “My mind doesn’t feel right.”

 

“It’s a side effect. Your memory core was damaged.”

 

“Damaged?!” Keep my stress low, keep it low. Breathe. “H-how badly?”

 

“The doctor managed to recover most of your memories, but a lot of them are corrupted.”

 

_ Corrupted. _

 

I ran a diagnostic on my memory systems and flinched at the massive error log.

 

“We’ll be with you every step, Simon. I’ll never leave you behind again. I promise.” I wanted to speak but a ball of emotion caught in my throat instead. I lurched forward and hugged him. 

 

“It’s all going to be okay, Simon. This… I can feel it, this is going to work out.” I nodded into his shoulder. I don’t know why but I feel it too. Markus had that effect on everything.

 

It was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> When he's remembering Josh he's remembering him by the line of a poem called 'A Poison Tree' by William Blake. I head canon that Josh was programmed to teach literature and he had a special interest in the romantic poets like Keats and Poe, with Blake being his favorite. He would sometimes recite his favorite poems to androids who needed a distraction.
> 
> A Poison Tree just feels right for this game.
> 
> A Poison Tree
> 
> I was angry with my friend;   
> I told my wrath, my wrath did end.   
> I was angry with my foe:   
> I told it not, my wrath did grow. 
> 
> And I waterd it in fears,   
> Night & morning with my tears:   
> And I sunned it with smiles,   
> And with soft deceitful wiles. 
> 
> And it grew both day and night.   
> Till it bore an apple bright.   
> And my foe beheld it shine,   
> And he knew that it was mine. 
> 
> And into my garden stole,   
> When the night had veild the pole;   
> In the morning glad I see;   
> My foe outstretched beneath the tree.


End file.
